Endless Love
by naurarwen-fangorn
Summary: Naurarwen Fangorn has finally returned home to the land of Lothlorien but nothing is how it once was. This story is currently in the stages of being rewritten so please bare with me. I will only be adding chapters now one by one so please R&R.
1. The Beginning

Endless Love  
By Samantha Moden  
  
Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on this dark throne  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
  
Some parts of the story are extracts from J.R.R. Tolkien's Fellowship of the Ring, Two Towers and Return of the King. Events also from the books and  
movies.  
  
Main character: Naurarwen Fangorn  
Setting: All around Middle-Earth Description of Naurarwen: She wears quite bland clothing of grey and black. She is wearing a black shirt, over that she wears a long dark grey jerkin that is laced at the front and held in place by a black belt. Under her jerkin she wears a pair a tight black trousers that are tucked into her boots. Her knee length boots are actually small boots with large leaf shapes wrapping around her leg that are laced at the front. Her hair is braided at the front and the plaits are joined into one at the back. Her weapons are a Lothlorien styled bow and quiver, also a set of 7 daggers all silver and last her sword (Blade of Fire) this sword is not given to her till later on in the fanfic originally she has a typical elven blade. She wears three rings on a silver necklace; one is silver, one is gold and one is bronze. 


	2. Chapter 1

"_Welcome back Naurarwen of Fangorn.__" _A soft voice whispered in her mind, gently intruding against her thoughts. The elf smiled faintly, her eyes fluttering closed to focus more upon the soft voice. _"__Caras Galadhon has been quiet in your absence.__"_

"My Lady Galadriel, I look forward to seeing our glorious city once more. I have greatly missed our homes' peace and tranquility." Naurarwen whispered mentally, as her lips mimed the words.

"_You return to us now when so much in this world is changed.__" _Galadriel sorrowfully replied. The elder sent images of events that had passed, two hobbits stolen from the protection of a Man and flung carelessly over the shoulders of creatures almost as black as a moonless night. The same hobbits saved sometime later, amid a swirling mess of horses' legs among a cacophony of shouted, blurred words. Seconds later, the large knotted legs of an ent appeared briefly as the tangled roots of the forest of Fangorn flickered by.

A second pair of hobbits fluttered into her mind. They were crossing a broad river by a thundering waterfall in an otherwise idyllic setting, desperately fleeing the pervading sense of evil that emanated from behind them, looming ominously as if it was over their very shoulders. The scene streamed forwards to the same duo struggling down a sheer rock face and onto the sparse terrain of the treacherous lands of Emyn Muil. Again, the scene swirled to a river lined by a thick forest. A man, tall and slender stood at the banks, up to his thighs in the swirling currents. A canoe trailed past, and a ghostly pale face echoed through her thoughts. The man that had defended the first pair of hobbits now lay dead in a canoe of elven design.

Naurarwen shivered as the unearthly images dissipated and the comforting presence of her Lady retreated. As the presence faded, it left nothing more than a promise of physical meeting within the hallowed glow of Caras Galadhon. Turning her attention quickly back towards the city, Naurarwen rode faster towards the beckoning promise of the company of fellow elves.

Ilfirin, her stallion, stopped abruptly and began jogging on the spot as they neared the Northern border, he pulled slightly on the reins eager to be home once more and in the safety of other horses company. He always knew when danger was approaching. Naurarwen took heed of this and quickly dismounted, unsheathing her blade smoothly as her toes brushed the leaf strewn floor. She ran her other hand down her black stallion's neck to calm him as he let out a soft nervous whinny, his eyes flickering quickly in his search for the source of danger. A faint whistle carried on the wind to her ears. Naurarwen lifted her fingers to her mouth and blew softly. A low whistle came from her lips, the soft cry of an eagle. She heard the whistle again, this time from a different direction. Naurarwen looked around slowly, her elven eyes taking in her surroundings, and searching carefully for the source.

A hand rested on her shoulder making her jump and turn. Expecting an orc she turned quickly, her grip tightening on her blade until her eyes registered that this was no orc holding her shoulder.

"Haldir…" she whispered, he nodded gently and with a faint smile before placing his hand to his chest and bowing. She did the same in return.

"You have been gone a long time Milady." Naurarwen sheathed her sword and Haldir swiftly took her hand in his. He raised it until his lips brushed her soft skin. She quickly snatched it away, her cheeks heating slightly. "Come we must tell my brothers of your return."

He turned towards the vast forest behind him, Naurarwen took Ilfirin's reins in her hand and lead him alongside her. Her sparkling blue eyes rested on Haldir, he had changed since she had last seen him. His radiance was more dazzling than she remembered, his hair shone like gold in the sun, his eyes were so full of life, and his pale skin warmed by the slightest golden glow. The full force of the memory of this elf and his brothers, of missing them so intensely, hit her at that moment. She could not wait to see Rumil and Orophin again.

They had been walking for some time when Haldir suddenly stopped; he raised his hand to signal her to do the same,

"What is it?" she whispered. Not a leaf fell, nor a bird called, nothing made a sound. Haldir looked to the South then back to the North; he listened intently to the sounds around him.

"I thought I heard something, it must have been the wind," he began his lead once again and Naurarwen followed close behind. She rested her hand on the hilt of her sword, wary and trusting her companions instincts. Suddenly a sharp whistle pierced the silence as an arrow whizzed past the left of Naurarwen, hitting a tree almost directly in front of her. Her eyes fell onto the arrow quickly, noting its' style.

"Orc," she whispered to Haldir, they both drew their blades. Naurarwen tapped Ilfirin's hindquarters sending him off to safety. Her hands together now gripped the soft leather handle of her blade. Naurarwen and Haldir drew themselves back to back, as several orcs appeared around them, their blades unsheathed and yearning for blood.

An orc launched an attack on Naurarwen, snarling and growling ferociously as he flung himself towards her. She spun and planted her sword deep into his chest; it shattered the bones easily as it entered. She whipped the blade from the orcs crumpling body as another ran towards her from the left. Haldir appeared from the orcs right and swept his blade across its shoulders removing its head entirely and cutting the orcs run short. Naurarwen grabbed Haldir and forced him to the ground as an arrow whizzed over the top of them and hit the tree behind. She leapt up cat like and charged at two orcs who were sprinting towards her. She vaulted into the air, landing feet first into their chests and knocked them both to the ground. Removing her dagger from its sheath, she plunged it into the neck of one before slicing across the others throat with her sword.

The remaining orcs began to flee but fell in mass numbers in their tracks as a volley of arrows screamed down from the trees above. Naurarwen looked round her as a group of elves descended from the trees. She smiled slightly, taking a small cloth from her belt and wiping the foul smelling blood from her blade. She looked to Haldir who had already made his way to the group of elves, some of them stood staring at her in disbelief. They looked to her eyes, which had changed from their usual sparkling blue to a fiery red. Naurarwen turned away and sheathed her sword, when she returned their looks her eyes were blue once more.

"I have informed them to tell the Lady of this matter. They have become much braver, to venture into our woods so deeply. This is what I feared Naurarwen; their attacks are becoming more frequent. I did not wish to trouble you with this, you have only just returned but it seems as always I must be the bearer of bad news." She shot a serious look at Haldir, disbelief ricocheted through her mind, how could he not have told her.

"This is my home too Haldir, you should have told me. Now that I am back, I will protect it the best I can, as always." Haldir nodded and turned, he continued their short walk to his brothers. Naurarwen followed, lagging behind slightly, she had to gather her thoughts quickly, and she did not want her reunion with her friends to be marred with the resounding echoes of Haldir's announcement. Ilfirin bounded from the trees and nudged her back, she turned and stroked his nose, "We're home now my friend, we're where we belong."

* * *

**A/N's: A huge thank you to my beta PilgrimDragon. This story was first started in 2004 and ended up being 27 chapters long. I thought a few times about rewriting it and even though I worked through the first two original chapters only recently have I decided that this story needs a major over haul including combining some of the chapters to make them a little bit longer and also adding and removing new/old paragraphs. For those who read this the first time please feel free to reread the new and improved version.**


	3. Chapter 2

Orophin and Rumil had heard of Naurarwen's return from Lady Galadriel, they warmly welcomed her to their home with tight embraces, one after the other. They told her stories of the Fellowship coming to Lothlorien and gave detailed descriptions of each of the members. In return, she told them stories of her adventures with Raina Deomene, her best friend and the princess of the now destroyed Deomené Isle. They laughed and joked, drinking fine wines and eating a variety of glorious foods that Naurarwen had brought back with her from her travels. Some of the finest examples were the vibrant and fruity wines from Mirkwood, the rough but delightfully seasoned and smoked meat of the dwarven butchers and the rich filling foods of the hobbits.

As the wine and food dwindled to a few scraps and droplets, the elves slowed their conversation as the stories faded into the night's cooling air. With soft words the brothers, Rumil and Orophin, excused themselves to the recesses of their Talan and whispered quietly to one another. Naurarwen slowly lowered herself to sit on the edge of the platform, her legs dangling freely over the sides as the soft leaves tried to catch them in the gentle breeze. Haldir, who had left to discuss the violent events of Naurarwen's arrival with the Lady Galadriel, came upon the scene with a fond smile. His brothers were now in deep thought, their eyes closed and their breathing soft and silent. Naurarwen appeared in a similar state, her eyes open but distant, looking past the trees as if she was searching for the soul of the wind itself. Deciding that disturbance would be a cruel fate to those so far gone, Haldir leaned upon the balcony at the opposite side of the platform. Quietly he admired the gentle twinkle of the stars as they glittered through the gently undulating waves of leaves above.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Naurarwen whispered as she moved to stand beside him, leaning forwards on the railing to gaze across the landscape. They did not turn to speak to each other but kept their vision forwards, into the distance.

"Yes, there is no greater sight in the entire world than that from the trees of Caras Galadhon. Except, perhaps the sight of the lady who calls it so." Slowly Haldir turned to look at her with a gentle smile, he seemed different now, happier it seemed. Naurarwen tilted her head to contemplate this turn in appearance before turning to face him. He closed the distance between them and placed his hand on her cheek, she felt warm under his touch, yet still he felt the small shiver that coursed through her. Slowly he leant forwards, his lips a whisper across her own, his hand moving from her cheek and settling on the nape of her neck to pull her towards him. Her hands moved to rest on his sides, the kiss was soft, tender, and she could taste the hint of fine fruits that still lingered on his lips. Naurarwen broke the kiss taking a few steps back from him, her hands hanging limply at her sides.

"I cannot do this," she whispered only audible for them to hear, "It is not right." She shook her head and turned quickly on her heel. Her hair swirled around her and shone as brightly as spun gold in the pale light. She rushed past Rumil and Orophin, shocking them both from their thoughts as she swept past them and down the ladder as quickly as her feet would carry her.

Once she had made it to the bottom of the talan she looked up after a moment's pause taking a deep steadying breath. Haldir was not following her instead he was still leant on the railings, staring down at her with a look of confusion. She sighed with relief as she quickly hurried back to her home. She had asked Galadriel for a cot to be left at the bottom of her talan; for tonight she would sleep under the stars. She moved to the cot and sat down upon it, she cradled her head in her hands. _Why did he do it? He's like a brother to me._ She looked up at the stars and slowly took long, deep breaths. She stood after a moment, removing her weapons respectfully and laid them under the small cot, she placed her cloak on top, hiding the weapons from sight. She slipped her boots off her feet, sighed with the relief of the cool night air, and laid them at the side of the cot, and her jerkin at the side of them.

It was now several hours past midnight. Naurarwen lay wide- awake staring at the distant stars through the leaves as hundreds of thoughts rushed through her mind. Even the distant whispering lyrical voices of the elves could not lull her to sleep. She continued to have a sleepless night, watching as the stars began to fade and make way for the golden glow of the warm sun as it began to rise. Its glittering early morning rays made the leaves on the trees shine like gold. The gentle beauty of it astounded her, it was a sight she had truly missed, she thought to herself as finally, her eyes closed and she slipped into a fitful slumber.

_Clashing swords and screams were all she could hear, the smell of burning all around her. She was surrounded by death. Naurarwen lifted her hands slowly, they were covered in blood and__,__ her vision filled with red as she spun around and time itself seemed to stop. She could see the faces of all those she loved, they had been slain, their bodies now battered and broken, lay at her feet. Her eyes fell upon Haldir his lifeless eyes boring into her. Her eyes fell to her hands, which had come alive with fire. She screamed._

Naurarwen sat bolt upright instantly wide awake once more, her breaths coming short and sharp. She raised her hands shakily and studied the pale skin, there was no blood or fire. She shook her head running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to soothe herself, _Just a nightmare_, she told herself _just a nightmare…_

She dragged herself from her cot, pulled her boots on and tied the laces as a voice entered her mind, _What troubles you my child? I felt your fear as you woke, something is causing you to worry, _the voice was Lady Galadriel's. Running a hand through her hair Naurarwen quickly blocked all thoughts from her mind. Rapidly she plaited her hair in to one solid plait down her back and donned her tunic, she grabbed her sword and belt and hung it low about her waist before throwing her bow and quiver over her shoulder.

She began walking out of the city but thoughts of Haldir and the kiss crept into her mind. She could not stop thinking about it; the thoughts chased her everywhere she sought to hide her mind. Naurarwen closed her eyes as she walked; other elves saw her and slowly slipped past her, making no sound as if they were avoiding her.

Finally, she made it to the edge of the city and looked out into the gently lit forest. A sight she had missed so potently, there had been nothing like this on her journey. In Mirkwood when awakening it had always been dark as the sun barely pierced the thick and numerous trees. In the Shire, there was the sight of the small creatures called hobbits coming from their little holes in the hills but otherwise it was an open simple farming land. Near Moria, it had been dark and cold though the temperature and time of day did not bother her it had just seemed so perpetually dull. In Rohan, the land of the horse people, it was breath taking to walk out of the small hut and look around and all that surrounded you were mountains and rolling open plains. Nothing compared to Lorien though, here the sun's rays hit the leaves of the trees, they glowed like liquid gold, and the bark shone a faint silver colour. The sky only visible as the branches of the trees swayed. A cool breeze rushed through the woods most mornings. This was her home, and this was the place she wished to stay forever.

Impulsively, Naurarwen decided to travel towards the South of the Golden Wood where she had once guarded the border. She moved swiftly through the slender tree trunks, keeping to the leaf strewn ground, deciding not to take the route through the trees until she came closer to the edge of the forest where the views would be more spectacular. Now only a few miles from the border she climbed easily up one of the huge trees with great stealth and ease. She reached the high branches and stopped, looking out towards the border. From her vantage point, she could see the edge of the woods and where it led out on to the grassy plains beyond. She travelled from tree to tree getting closer and closer to the edge of the woods; finally, she stopped only a few meters away from the last of the trees. Here she sat, leaning back onto the tree, the leaves shading her from all but the most observant and curious of eyes. She closed her eyes, letting the sounds of the wood calm her mind and soul, she relished how everything around her seemed so peaceful.

* * *

**A/N's: Again thank you to my best friend and beta PilgrimDragon you rock! Would like to say I may or may not have hit a slight brick wall right now as chapters one and two were pretty much already rewritten and just needed beta reading before publishing where as from here on out all my chapters need revising so please stick with me but be prepared for a slightly wait.**


End file.
